1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to digital computers and communications systems and, more particularly, systems for managing bit error rates in wireless interface devices coupled to digital computers and communications systems.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication technology has advanced rapidly over the past few years. One of the most promising areas for the use of wireless technology relates to communications between input/output devices and their “host” computers. For example, wireless keyboards and mice now couple via wireless connections to their host computers. These “wireless” input devices are highly desirable since they do not require any hard-wired connections with their host computers. However, the lack of a wired connection also requires that the wireless input devices contain their own power supply, i.e., that they be battery powered. In order to external the life of their batteries the wireless input devices often support power saving modes of operation. Some techniques for conserving power, however, can cause degradation in the performance of various system components in the wireless interface.
Bit error rate is a measure of the quantity of data transmission between various components in a communication or computer system. Many power conversion techniques used in wireless interfaces tend to cause unacceptably high bit error rates because the bit error rate is not properly monitored when power levels are changed for the various system components. Thus, there is a need in the art for a wireless input device that has a power management system capable of conserving battery power while maintaining a sufficiently low bit error rate to ensure adequate quality of service for extended periods of time.